Spaces, such as living rooms, generally comprise a plurality of lamps which are capable of illuminating the space. Each of these lamps often has its own means for controlling the behavior of the lamp, such as the intensity of the light emitted from the lamp.
In recent years, lamps have become available that can be controlled by means of wireless, remote control. The wireless controller emits an electromagnetic signal, e.g. an infrared (IR) signal or a radio-frequency (RF) signal, which controls the behavior of the lamp. To this end, the lamp-holding device comprises a receiver which is capable of receiving the electromagnetic signal from the wireless controller. Typically, each lamp has its own wireless controller.
JP 2066875 discloses a plurality of illumination fixtures that can be controlled as a group from a remote control part. The remote control part comprises a built-in light sensor. The remote control part is installed in a place to be illuminated and the illumination is sensed by the sensor. Upon comparison with a target luminance value, a command signal is transmitted from the remote control part to a receiver of the illumination fixture so as to dim the light source in the illumination fixture.
The light emitted from the light source in JP 2066875 is not directly dependent on the position of the remote control part. If the environmental light conditions at the remote control part change, the light emitted from the light source changes, while a change of the position of the remote control part will not influence the light emitted from the light source when the light sensed by the built-in sensor remains the same.